Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Three of Doom
The one hundred twenty-third chapter of Eternal Destiny A Fatal Conversation: Part Five "It's Pig Latin," Iris explained. "This 'Edfray' is actually someone named 'Fred'. For some reason, these people wanted to hide Fred's presence from me." CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED TWENTY-THREE OF DOOM "Anyone else getting the feeling Gabilan totally exaggerated this island?" Fred asked. "Sure it's a jungle, but there aren't even any mosquitos." "He mentioned it can change at a second's notice," Dana pointed out. It was at that moment that Caitlyn shot up into the air, her ankles suspended in a rope. "What the-?" "'Sure it's a jungle, but there aren't even any mosquitos,'" Dana quoted. "This better?" Caitlyn bent forward toward the rope. "I can't reach it from here." "Help is on the way," Dana said. "Roy, can you give me a boost?" Roy knelt down and held out his hands. Dana stepped on them and waited as Roy lifted her toward Caitlyn. "Kóvo̱!" She sliced effortlessly through the rope, then jumped off Roy's hands. Roy proceeded to catch Caitlyn in the second it took before she hit the ground. "Rope isn't an environmental thing," Monica stated. "This was a trap. I'd wager those two humans were the ones who set it." "With all due respect, that makes three things to worry about. The environment changing, the curse, and now the possibility that the island's residents are hostile." "My vote: We find them before they find us," Fred suggested. "Anyone got any ideas?" "Maybe they're up there," Rune said. He pointed into the air where a small wooden building was in the trees. "Treehouses aren't environmental either." "Yeah, that is pretty likely," Fred agreed. "Monica, you good for climbing?" "I have arms, don't I?" "But let's not take chances," Dana suggested. "Rune, can you get Monkey out here? Or maybe a large bird?" "No sweat," Rune said. "Monkey!" The Monkey emerged from the ring and looked at Rune. "What is your wish?" "Safety precaution," Rune said. "We're about to climb that tree right there and want to make sure nothing bad happens. Like one of us falling." "I shall climb beside each of you and offer rescue for any who should need it." They began climbing. Monkey generally went around the entire group, but seemed to spend most time by an infuriated Monica. "Yeah, I don't have legs," she eventually shouted. "I can still climb. Go bug someone else." "With all due respect, why didn't I just use Anoichtó?" Roy questioned. "Because by the time any of us thought of it we were already climbing," Caitlyn sighed. They reached the top of the tree where the treehouse stood. There was a rectangular opening on the side of the wall - a window with no glass. The seven of them peered inside to see two individuals, neither of whom had noticed them yet. A man sitting down, with short dark brown hair, notable stubble and a pair of glasses that marked the only completely intact clothing on him. Beside him, facing the opposite direction, a woman with longer, lighter brown hair and equal tears in her clothes. "These are the two humans?" Rune said. "They don't look that tough." "Are you kidding?" asked an awestruck Dana. "Do you know who these two are?" Before Rune could answer, there was a knock upon the treehouse door. Caitlyn, Fred, and Monica stood outside. It was Monica who'd knocked. The door opened, the man having opened it. "Monica? Is that really you?" "I could say the same to you," she said with tears in her eyes. "Dave, Abby, it's been so long." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Two of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Four of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 25 March 2014. *Characters met this chapter: David Joseph and Abby Shell Category:Eternal Destiny Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Chapter Page